Sing Love to Me
by Hanbun no Tsuki
Summary: In which the Karasuno boys and girls go to karaoke, and Hinata sings a love song for Kageyama.


"Hey Daichi, should we get two hours or three?"

"Just two first, Suga. We'll see whether we want to extend later."

"Alright, then." Sugawara turns back to face the counter once more. "A large room for two hours, please."

The staff asks the members of the Karasuno volleyball club to follow her, while she leads them to their booth. Fourteen students trail behind in relative silence sans the boisterous discussion between Nishinoya and Tanaka, over which song should they dedicate to their goddess Kiyoko-san.

The Karasuno Volleyball Club is on an outing for today. And they have decided to go to a karaoke box.

After they all have trickled into their assigned room, the staff politely asks them to use the phone attached to the wall if they would like to order anything, bows and exits. One by one, the Karasuno members take their seats, slightly cramped on the U-shaped sofa of the relatively big room due to their large number of people.

The atmosphere immediately changes when they're in the karaoke booth, all of them start chattering and grabbing the song or drinks menu and shaking the tambourines in excitement.

"I wonder what I should sing!"

"Stop shouting into my ears, Hinata you dumbass."

"Shut up, Bakageyama! You're probably scared we'll find out how much you suck at singing!"

There is a painful slap of hand against head, and Hinata's pained yelp.

"Hey Tsukki, should we sing a duet?"

"Whatever, sure."

"Ki-Kiyoko-san, what kind of songs would you like to sing?"

"I'm good. You pick a song first, Yachi."

"Alright, everyone!" Daichi claps his hands to get his team's attention, talking over the noise. "The one rule here is: _everybody_ gets to have their turn to sing. I don't care if you think you have a voice like Giant's that can crack glass—you are going to sing."

There is a pair of groans from Ennoshita and Asahi and cheers from the Tanaka-Nishinoya pair.

"I can't wait to hear your angelic voice, Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka starts to gush with a smitten grin.

"Yeah, Kiyoko-san! Please bestow us with your beautiful melody!" Nishinoya follows from next to Tanaka, a matching grin adorning his face.

The third year manager ignores them and flips through the song menu book with her usual impassive face.

"Oy, Kageyama! Stop hounding the book! I want to see the list too!"

"The king really should learn how to share with the peasant."

"Shut up, Tsukishima!"

"Hey guys, I'm getting iced tea, anyone else getting anything?"

"Ah then, can you get me a cola, Asahi-san?"

"Okay, then! Who's ready to go first?" Daichi calls out again in the midst of the commotion.

"I'll go." Surprisingly, it's Sugawara who volunteers himself to have the first song. The vice-captain makes a grab for the remote and skillfully punches in the code for his song—some of them note he didn't even need to open the song menu book.

Sugawara then passes the remote to Ennoshita and makes his way to the front, taking a mic along the way.

There are catcalls and cheers, and someone jangles the tambourine really hardly with a whoop. Sugawara just grins broadly and gives them a peace sign, before taking a deep breath and launching into the song straight away as the music starts to play. Daichi also grabs a mic and helps him sing the sporadic background parts.

While Kageyama is distracted by Sugawara's singing, Hinata yanks the menu book out of his hands. After a cry of protest, Kageyama seem to let Hinata be, so the orange-haired boy lowers his guard, though only half sure the grumpy setter won't hit him again.

_Hmm… What I should sing…_

Hinata traces song title after song title down the list with his finger, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. He's seen several songs he knows—but none of them he can sing very well. While flipping through several more pages, Hinata notices that Sugawara-san's song has ended and Daichi-san moves to stand up.

Hinata perks up when Daichi-san starts singing—he knows this song! He thinks it's from a commercial a while back…Pocari

Sweat?

"Oy, dumbass Hinata, if you're done with the book, give it to me." Kageyama grouches, his hand already on its way to snatch it back from Hinata.

"No! I'm not!" Hinata shoves Kageyama's hand away and pulls the song book further from the setter's reach. "Go away, you jerk!"

Kageyama tsks but thankfully backs away and doesn't hit Hinata's head again, though he makes Hinata feel stupid for trying to protect his head with his one free hand. "Be quick with it, then."

Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama, flinching when he gets a glare in return and quickly gets back to looking for a song before the other teen scolds him again.

Although Kageyama has been his boyfriend for a few weeks already, the tall teen is ever so prickly, especially the times when they're not alone. Well, it's not that they don't have their gentle moments—they just make sure it stays behind closed doors, seeing how shy Kageyama gets.

Hinata grins when he remembers how red Kageyama's face had gotten, the first time they kissed. The flush didn't go down for five whole minutes. The scary teen does have his cute part, and the fact that only Hinata has seen a glimpse of it always gives him a rush of power.

"What are you grinning about?" Kageyama frowns but inches closer towards Hinata to look over the shorter teen's shoulder at the song list.

"Nothing." Hinata says in a singsong voice, not saying a word about their proximity, even pressing his arm against Kageyama's to feel more or his boyfriend's warmth.

_Eh? This song_. Hinata's eyes close in onto one particular title on the list, his mind quickly taking on a devilish direction. _Heh. Maybe this will teach him for being so mean today._

"Excuse me! Can someone pass me the remote, please?" Hinata speaks up over the music and raises his hand to get the others' attention.

Asahi-san, who is sitting across the table from Hinata, leans forward to hand over the rectangular, slightly awkward to hold remote. The ace of Karasuno's mouth moves in the attempt to say something, but Hinata can't hear it over the music and the jiggling of tambourines, so he just smiles back.

Hinata inputs the song code carefully, making sure he got the right song before pressing enter and adding his chosen song into the playlist.

After Daichi-san sings the last note to his song, everybody claps vigorously and hoots and—seriously, who gave the tambourine to Tanaka-senpai? The ringing in Hinata's head won't stop even when it's not jingling anymore.

The music for the next song is already starting; as Daichi-san moves to sit he passes the mic to Asahi-san, who is making his way to the front timidly.

"Go Asahi-san!" Nishinoya cheers, which only makes the ace even more flustered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hey Hinata, pass me the remote?" Yamaguchi asks from next to Tsukishima, just as Asahi-san starts singing to a light pop tune.

"Yeah, here!" Hinata gives Yamaguchi the remote he has been holding onto absently before.

When the chorus starts, Nishinoya and Tanaka raise both of their arms and sway them left and right to the melody, leaving Ennoshita—who looks very unamused—with the task to jangle the tambourine every once in a while.

Hinata also joins in on the arm-waving, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, until he hits Kageyama on the head and receives a piercing glare. The sunny teen deflates at the withering look, and settles down with a pout. In an act of defiance, Hinata hooks his foot to Kageyama's ankle, and as expected gets a kick from the setter.

Kageyama really needs to work on his tendency to get violent whenever he gets embarrassed.

But when Hinata notices his boyfriend's tips of ears turn red, he gives himself a small private smile of victory. It's always reassuring to know he can unsettle the usually composed Kageyama with just the slightest touch.

Asahi-san's song seems to be nearing the end, so Hinata scoots over, careful not to step on anybody's feet, out of the confinement of the sofa. His song starts almost immediately, without any prelude music, so he needs to be ready as soon as the song changes.

There is another bout of cheering and clapping after Asahi-san finishes the last note, making him fumble around giving slight bows repeatedly. When the tall third year notices Hinata ready at the sides, he relinquishes the mic to the shorter teen with a smile.

"Ohh Shouyou!"

"Give us a good one, Hinata!"

The Tanaka-Nishinoya pair have just inputted their song for Kiyoko-san, and have somehow found a pair of maraccas for each of them, shaking it furiously—raising the level of noise in their booth even more. At least it's Yachi holding the tambourine now, jinggling it every so often gingerly, so the collection of sounds is not too deafening.

Hinata patiently waits until the screen finally shows: 'Ojyamamushi by DECO*27'—it's a song one of his classmates made him listen to and got stuck in his head that one time. He tries to meet Kageyama's gaze, locking onto it as soon as the setter looks up from the song book.

Hinata grins at Kageyama's squint, before taking a breath and starts to sing at the cue:

"_Say you love me, say you love me, because I don't need anything else~_"

Kageyama's eyebrows rise up so high, they almost disappear under his bangs. Hinata thinks _good_ and keeps his gaze trained at Kageyama's_._

"_Hey, say you love me, so I won't forget it, because I don't need no one else but you~_"

During the short interlude, there is a new round of applause and whistling, even rowdier than the ones before. Yachi is clapping fervently, and woah even Kiyoko-san is smiling. Hinata sees Tanaka-senpai cackling and slapping a bewildered Kageyama's arm and Tsukishima smirking from next to him; he himself tries not to laugh at Kageyama's face and gets ready to sing again.

"_I like your voice and every word you say. Without anyone knowing, I want to listen to it. So basically, let's record your voice~_"

Although Kageyama thinks he's so clever at hiding their relationship from the others, but really the setter is just too dense to notice that everybody has already figured it out (like Kageyama suddenly smiling contentedly and blushing every so often the first few days after they started dating will escape anyone's notice). Even the clueless Yachi starts to blush and creep away whenever she catches Kageyama and Hinata alone together.

"_I like your face, your smiling, your shy face too. I want to see them all, so without sparing anything, let's take pictures of you~_"

"You're so loved, Kageyama!" Hinata hears Suga-san teasing the quickly turning beet red Kageyama.

"_If it's possible, until I get wrinkles. And when I die, I'll still be madly in love, so I want to grant all of your dreams~ That's my dream as a stickybug~_"

As he launches into the chorus again, the orange haired boy blatantly points his finger at his boyfriend as he sings '_no else but you_'at the end—everyone already knows who he's singing to anyways. There are more nudges and woots directed at the flushed black-haired teen, who looks like he's trying to sink into the sofa and disappear.

Hinata snickers in the middle of the song, earning a glare from his setter.

"_I like your chest. It's not too small or too big, it's quite ideal and already perfect, but you say "Not yet, it's still not enough"~_"

"Oh my god, did you really say that, Kageyama?!" Nishinoya gleefully cries out, humiliating his underclassman even more.

"Of course I did not–!"

"_'Goodbye' is so that I can meet you again. 'Goodnight' is so that I can say 'Good morning' tomorrow. I kind of want to interrupt your days~ From now on, please take care of me~_"

It gets into the chorus again, and somehow now everyone—except Kageyama who is still speechless in mortification—is singing along happily with Hinata. When it comes to the cutesy, kind of lyricless part, Hinata shakes his body left and right to the rhythm.

"_Hey, I like you~ I love you, so very much~ I love you until I don't understand anymore, ah, just a little bit more, please let these feelings in~_"

Kageyama has succumbed into his fate, and is just staring glumly at the singing Hinata, the blush still present on his cheeks.

"_Hey, say you love me, say you love me, something like 'I don't need anything else' isn't true! Hey, say you love me, and if it's possible, I want you just for myself~_"

It gets into the cutesy part again, and Hinata ends the song with a 'nya~' and a cat pose, drawing out laughters from his teammates.

Suddenly, Kageyama rises from his seat and makes his way out of the sofa, only giving a curt 'toilet' when Suga-san asks him where he's going. Hinata is about to step aside to make way, but Kageyama grips his arm and drags Hinata along with him.

"Oy! Stop pulling me, Bakageyama!"

"Shut up! You're coming with me!"

"Why do I have to go with you, I don't even wanna go to the toi–"

Hinata's objection is cut off midway as Kageyama slams the door behind them, pulling a protesting Hinata all the way to the toilet.

* * *

><p>"…should we go after them?"<p>

"Do you want to walk in on them having sex, Asahi-san?"

"Se-?! En-Ennoshita, what are you talking about?! They won't really...will they?"

"Just leave those two be, Asahi. Let's just sing. Who's next?"

* * *

><p>"What's the big deal, Kageyama you jerk!"<p>

"That should be my line, Hinata you dumbass." Kageyama hisses, his scary face is leaned so close to Hinata, their foreheads are almost touching. "What the hell was _that_?"

Kageyama is pinning Hinata against the wall with only his glare and his height, his right hand pressed next to Hinata's head, caging him in.

_I think the girls in the class have been talking about this kind of thing a lot. What was it again? Kabedon?_

"I was singing. What is it to you?"

"I know you were singing, but why—" Kageyama gestures vaguely with his other hand, a blush starting to creep up his neck again. "—_that_."

"What? I can't sing a love song to my boyfriend?" Hinata meets Kageyama's gaze unflinchingly; though their rivalry doesn't wane even though they've started dating, Hinata knows Kageyama is soft on him, if it doesn't involve volleyball—he knows he's not really in trouble for pulling the stunt just now, no matter how hard Kageyama is glaring at him.

"It's not that—just, doing it in front of everyone is a bit..." Kageyama mutters off at the end, getting shy.

_Oh god, my boyfriend is adorable_.

Hinata giggles, at which Kageyama furrows his eyebrows even more, grumbling in annoyance. "I'm serious, Hinata, stop laughing—and since when have the others known about us?"

"No, no, it's just—" Hinata gasps between his fit of giggling. "—Kageyama, you're just so _cute_!"

"_I'm_ cute? You were the one going all nyaa nyaa, and you're calling me cute? And answer my question, dumbass."

"You should've seen how scandalised you looked back in the booth." Hinata snickers, trying to keep his giggling down. "And you seriously didn't realise? They've known for like almost from the start, with you acting all nice and happy back then."

"I didn't—I wasn't—" Kageyama splutters indignantly. "...did I?" The setter buries his head in the crook between Hinata's neck and shoulder, eliciting a laugh from the shorter teen.

"You totally did! You wouldn't stop smiling, it was gross!"

"Shut up." Kageyama growls, peeking up at Hinata.

Hinata's grin softens into a smile as he gazes back into Kageyama's eyes, closing his eyes when the other teen closes the distance between them.

Kageyama's lips are so soft; such a contrast to the sharp words that usually slip out of them. Hinata basks in the warmth at every point of contact where his body and Kageyama's meet, and he clutches at his boyfriend's shirt and tugs, trying to get him even closer.

It's only a close-mouthed kiss, but Hinata feels like he's going to melt from the sweetness of it. And it doesn't last for as long as Hinata would've liked, so when Kageyama pulls away, Hinata tugs his head down again for another kiss.

Suddenly, Kageyama breaks off the kiss—again, to Hinata's annoyance—to _giggle_. Hinata's ire dies down when he hears this rare phenomenon, his heartbeats picking up. He really likes it when Kageyama gets like this—his face open and his edges softened, and all this just for Hinata to take in. Hinata's chest swells until he feels like bursting into a mess of happiness.

"Sorry, it's just—" Kageyama huffs out a laughter, his voice laced with amusement. "You looked so ridiculous going 'pafu pafu nya nya' just now. What the hell is that, even."

Hinata hits his boyfriend half-heartedly on the chest, feeling too blissful to get mad and instead joins in on the giggling. "Jerk."

At first, Hinata thought Kageyama is going for a kiss again, feeling slightly dejected when Kageyama goes for ears instead.

"I love you, Shouyou."

_Holy—_

Hinata's pants might have become a little bit tighter at Kageyama's deep voice, whispering directly into his ears. His breath becomes uneven as his pulse quickens, heart probably trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"Hwah?" Hinata replies intelligently, brain short-circuiting after that surprise attack.

Kageyama smirks down at him, looking smug, the bastard. "You kept asking me to say that, weren't you?"

For a moment, Hinata is at lost as to what Kageyama is talking about, but then he remembers the song he was just singing, and he barks out a laugh.

"Oh my god, Kageyama, you're so lame!" Rather than getting angry, Kageyama also chuckles at Hinata's comment.

They must make quite a scene, two grown teenagers, giggling against the toilet wall of a karaoke box. It still fills Hinata with nothing but affection.

The orange haired boy tugs his boyfriend down by the collar, so that they are on the same eye level, pressing eager kisses on the his forehead, his nose, his two cheeks, before closing in on those familiar pair of warm lips.

Hinata can feel Kageyama's fingers caressing the back of his head, and he tightens his grip on the sides of Kageyama's shirt, the two of them drowning more into their kiss.

Kageyama is biting down at Hinata's bottom lip, making Hinata gasp, and—

There is a creaking sound of the door, and the pair of boyfriends freezes on their spots.

Hinata gingerly peeks over Kageyama's shoulder, sighing in relief when he notices no one has entered. Must have been the door to the female's toilet.

"...should we go back?" Kageyama suggests, after a moment of tense silence.

Hinata feels the heavy weight of disappointment settle on his chest, but it's not like they have any other choice. They're in public after all. They just have to continue this somewhere else, some other time—sometime soon, Hinata hopes.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Kageyama and Hinata comes back to their booth to the sight of their two upperclassmen, Tanaka and Nishinoya, singing passionately to their manager.<p>

Hinata tries not to laugh—and failing badly—at his senpais' attempt to serenade Kiyoko-san in English—Hinata may not be an expert in English, but he at least knows it's not supposed to sound like that.

Suga-san scoots to give Kageyama and Hinata space to sit on the sofa. "You're finally back! Kageyama, you're the only one who hasn't picked a song yet, so go do that before Daichi yells at you."

"Osu." The black-haired nods and reaches for the song book on the table.

"Kiyoko-san~ We love you JUST THE WAY YOU ARE~!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yells in stilted English pronunciation at the end of the song. The only response they get from the beautiful manager is a dispassionate clap, but the pair seems to be satisfied and already starts gushing 'Kiyoko-san! Even your clap is beautiful!'.

As Tanaka and Nishinoya head back to the sofa, a resigned Ennoshita stands up and goes to the front. The others give out encouraging cheers, but Ennoshita still looks like he's offering his head to be chopped as he hold the mic with his two hands.

Hinata couldn't hold back his laugh when he hear the music theme of Doraemon playing, and he laughs even louder with the others when Ennoshita starts singing very off-tune.

"This is why I said I didn't want to sing!" Ennoshita covers his reddening face with his palms.

"No, continue. Captain's order!" Daichi yells playfully over the music, looking like he's enjoying himself and his abuse of power.

Ennoshita groans out as if in pain, but carries on singing, to the other members' delight. They sing along to help out Ennoshita, and gives him a big applause when he's done, slinking back to the sofa, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Hinata notices Kageyama shutting the song book close and reaching for the remote that is placed on the table, just as Yachi shyly takes her place at the front.

"You've picked a song? What are you going to sing?" Hinata curiosly asks, pressing his arm flush against Kageyama's.

"You'll see." Kageyama smirks as he inputs the code. Hinata's eyebrows quirk up when he sees the title on the screen. "I'll get back at you, dumbass."

Hinata grins at the prospect of Kageyama singing a love song at him, feeling just a little lightheaded. He hooks his pinky finger with Kageyama's and feels the other squeezing back.

"Bring it!"

* * *

><p>(In the end, they extend for another hour and sing for a total of three hours.<p>

They somehow make Ennoshita sing another song, and watch in amazement as he butchers Moonlight Densetsu.)

* * *

><p>(Sugawara corners the first year duo before the team part ways, telling them that flirting in public is harmless and all, but they really should take note of the time and place when they're going to have sex, and that he wouldn't want them arrested for public indecency.<p>

The two are mortified in so many ways and stammers their way through an explanation, but Sugawara just sighs and shakes his head.)

* * *

><p>(Kageyama walks Hinata home, and just before they reach Hinata's house, the shorter teen grabs a handful of the front of his boyfriend's shirt, tugging him down. The taller one complies and bends down willingly, meeting the other's kiss halfway.<p>

And when they pull back, they both have smiles on their lips.)

* * *

><p>AN:

SORRY FOR BULLYING ENNOSHITA OMG. As for the karaoke booth, I kinda based it on the one I went to in China, and assume the ones in Japan are similar enough to it * u * ;;

Here's a song list if anyone's wondering who's singing what. It's a personal choice, and my knowledge of Japanese songs is quite limited to anime songs, vocaloid songs, and pretty old songs * A *

1. Suga - Hoshiai - by LeftyMonsterP, sung by Itou Kashitaro  
>2. Daichi - Just break the limit! - by UVERworld<br>3. Asahi - Kimi ni Todoke - by flumpool  
>4. Hinata - Ojyama mushi - by DECO*27, sung by Hatsune Miku<br>5. Tanaka & Nishinoya - Just The Way You Are - by Bruno Mars  
>6. Ennoshita - Doraemon Theme Song, Moonlight Densetsu (OST Sailor Moon)<br>7. Kageyama - Baby It's You (OST Bleach) - JUNE  
>8. Yachi - Heavy Rotation - by AKB48 (I chose this on random because my cousin made me listen to the JKT48 cover all the time and omg i wasn't expecting AKB48's MV of it)<p>

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it~


End file.
